Take a Day Off
by SilentIncision
Summary: Post-War, Harry sees Draco for the first time in five years, and can't keep his mind off of the other boy. Non DH compatible.


**Disclaimer: **Not owned by me, obviously. Does J.K.R. write stuff like this? No.

Like it? Let me know. Not sure if I'm going to continue it unless you do.

- _Silent Incision_

* * *

I saw you, you know.

The other day, when you were at the café across the street from the shop where I worked.

You looked so peaceful and happy – probably the first time that I can remember seeing you like that. It was amazing. You looked like a new man.

I admit; I watched you that day. And the next, and the one after that. It turns out that you went to that café all the time, and always sat in the same seat by the window, staring out blankly with a content on your face.

Never once did you acknowledge anyone's presence, other than the waiter's, and never once did you do anything but drink your coffee and stare out the window.

It got me to wondering about what held you so entranced. I wanted to know what could possibly be that important.

It was five years, when I saw you in that café. Five years since Hogwarts, five years since we had parted ways. We weren't friends, by any means, but we no longer hated each other, which I suppose was a slight consolation.

It was the war that changed everything between us. How it turned out that you were a double agent as well, working as a spy like your godfather. I remember confronting you about it later, demanding to know why you always acted like such a git, if you really were trying to help us. You had just laughed softly and shook your head at me, as if I was some unruly child throwing a small tantrum. You replied that I never would have believed you anyway, and that it was all a part of your cover.

That was the last that I had seen of you, until this week. And I so dearly wanted to talk to you again, but I couldn't bring myself to interrupt you when you looked so peaceful.

My thoughts were broken by a customer who nearly had their finger taken off by one of the new products. I was helping out Fred and George Weasley, working in their shop so that they would have time to work on making new products.

As I patiently explained to said customer that _no,_ it isn't a good idea to stick your hand in a bag of a mysterious substance with a sign saying "Dangerous material, do not let it come into contact with your skin" on it, when I heard the bell ring to signify someone had entered the shop.

Glancing up, I saw that it was you. Draco Malfoy. The one person who had been on my mind practically all the time lately. I left the woman that I had been helping in a safer section of the store, before walking over to you, politely asking if I could help you.

"Yes. I'm looking for…Harry?" he questioned, turning to face me. "What're you doing working _here,_ of all places?"

I laughed bitterly at his question. "Did you expect me to work at the Ministry? No, I wanted to get away from all that sort of rubbish, and I've always loved this place. Fred and George are geniuses. So what better a place to go but here? Anyway, what brings you here?"

I helped him with his purchases, the two of us chatting idly about our lives after the war, just catching up on random things that neither of us actually cared about very much, such as Padma's engagement to Lavender, and other things like that.

As he was about to walk out the store, he paused for a minute, turning back to me. "Hey, Harry? How do you feel about meeting me for coffee sometime? You know, to catch up on the important things. The café across the street is amazing, I love it there." He smiled a real smile at me, the question hanging in the air between us.

"I'd love to. I have the day off tomorrow, if that's good with you. When do you want to meet?" that was a bit of a lie. I didn't have the day off, but Fred owed me one, I'd ask him to cover for me, just this once. He'd do it, I knew that for sure.

"How's nine sound to you?"

"Perfect." I smiled warmly at the older boy. "I'll be there."

* * *


End file.
